Confesiones
by Valsed
Summary: Una mañana de romance, les hace a dos chicos decir en palabras lo que siente. Yaoi 03X04 -One shot-


**Confesiones**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi TrowaXQuatre

««»»

««»»

Los rayos del sol me han obligado a despertarme, desvío el rostro para poder seguir durmiendo pero no puedo hacerlo, pues veo unos hilos castaños cerca de mi rostro, sonrío al recuero de anoche, una vez mas el amor dejo paso a la pasión, quedamos agotados, tu rostro hacia mi lado, no puedo evitar llevar mi mano y delinear tu perfil apenas rozando con mis dedos, duermes tan tranquilamente a mi lado que no te has despertado.

-eres hermoso Trowa, tu bello rostro me cautiva, tu sedosa piel morena me estremece, tu maravillosa mirada resplandeciente, ese cabello que me perturba cada vez que danza con la brisa, no puedo evitar callarlo, se que no me escuchas pero me es difícil impedir que las palabras broten de mi corazón, soy un sentimental, lo se, pero es que no puedo creer que te tenga a mi lado, que seas feliz conmigo, y sobre todo que tu me ames, es como un sueño del que nunca deseo despertar, no me merezco este amor, he lastimado mucha gente, te he lastimado a ti y es algo que nunca me podré perdonar- llevo mi mano a tu frente tocando intencionalmente tu piel mientras quito los cabellos que no me permiten admirarte.

Veo tus párpados temblar, para después permitirme ver tus esmeraldas, te sonrío -buenos días mi amor- digo aun con mi mano en tu cabello -perdona si te desperté-

Te incorporaste sentándote en la cama sujetando mi mano traviesa -no, no me despertaste- besaste consecutivamente mi mano, mientras llevabas tu mano libre a mi cabello. -llevas mucho tiempo despierto?-

-un poco- contesto mientras libero mi mano para estrechar tu cintura con mis brazos aun recostado, para sentirte cerca e indicarte que te quiero aun a mi lado.

-te había dicho lo hermoso que eres, tiene el rostro de un ángel-, tus palabras agitaron mi corazón, sentí el calor de mis mejillas aumentar.

Me incorporo para poder perderme en el verde jungla de tus ojos -te amo Trowa- fue mi respuesta a tus palabras. Me siento sobre tus piernas rodeándote con las mías.

Te veo acercar tu rostro, se lo que pretendes y te ayudo acercándome, nuestros labios se unen permitiendo disfrutar de las profundidades de nuestras bocas, saborear tu dulzura y perderme en el amor que me otorgas con cada beso.

El beso por desgracia tuvo que terminar, me recargo en ti permitiéndome escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, una de las melodías que me fascinan.

-Quatre- me llamas con ternura, esa es otra de las melodías que me gustan, escuchar mi nombre salir de tu boca.

-si Trowa?- contesto sin verte, embelesado por tu cercanía, el calor que despide tu cuerpo y ese delicioso olor que es parte de ti, mis ojos están cerrados para percibir en mayor grado todas esas sensaciones.

-escuche tus palabras-

-ah?- exclame al verme descubierto, mis ojos se abrieron instintivamente

-eres la persona mas hermosa y dulce que haya conocido, me alabas sin darte cuenta que no existe belleza mas grande que la tuya, capaz de cautivar a cualquiera solo con esa clara mirada que regalas a todos, tu cristalina sonrisa que ofreces a todos como consuelo, apoyo o por simple deseo, como si quisieras que todos te envidiaran, se que no es provocada, pero...-

-Trowa- me retiro de tu confortable pecho para interrumpirte, me siento excesivamente halagado, me callas con un dedo y niegas con un movimiento de cabeza.

-pero todos son incapaces de no dejarse cautivar por ella, pero lo que es mas hermoso de ti es tu dulce corazón, ese capaz de darle a todos una parte de ti, sin importarte tu mismo- sentí tus manos recorrer mis costados subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar mi rostro, cierro los ojos para disfrutar el tacto.

-Trowa- sale de mi boca sin saberlo.

-tengo envidia, envidia de toda esa gente a quien le compartes tu presencia, esas personas que tienen tu sonrisa tranquilizadora, tus miradas de consuelo y apoyo, que te quieren a su lado y tu les ofreces tu compañía-

-Trowa- repito al saber que te causo dolor.

-pero, hay algo que ellos no tienen, algo que no comparto y eso es tu corazón, el amor mas dulce en la tierra, uno desinteresado y puro, uno capaz de creerse insuficiente, pero soy yo el que no se siente digno de tal aprecio, no he hecho nada para merecerlo, nada para merecerte-

-Trowa, te amo- son mis palabras a tal alabanza hacia mi, te abrazo con fuerzas, recargando mi cabeza en tu hombro, tus manos también me rodean, mientras acaricias suavemente mi espalda.

-se que todos pueden contar contigo, pero solo yo te tengo, no solo tienes el rostro de un ángel, sino también el corazón, tu eres mi ángel blanco, entregado en toda su gloria para alumbra mi oscura vida y la de todos los que te rodean-

-te amo, y se ahora que así como yo te pertenezco, tu me perteneces, tus palabras son divinas, todo tu eres divino, pero eso no es verdad, yo no soy un ángel, solo soy un mortal buscando el mayor regalo que Dios le entrego a sus hijos, su mayor bendición y lo he encontrado en ti- me alejo de ti, para mirar tu rostro lleno de amor, me aproximo a tus labios, para disfrutar de nuevo tu boca, un beso profundo, intenso lleno de una gran gama de sensaciones -te amo- me recargo nuevamente en tu pecho.

Mis ojos se cierran nuevamente, mi corazón jamas antes había estado tan rebosante de alegría, nunca creí que alguien pudiera prodigarme palabras mas hermosas

-Trowa, te amo tanto que moriría sin ti-

-no digas esas palabras, porque siempre me tendrás a tu lado- siento como juegas con mi cabello -soy yo el que moriría sin ti, eres lo único tangible de mi vida, lo único de lo que puedo estar seguro, te amo y esa es mi verdad-

Mis mejillas se sienten húmedas, no me he dado cuenta de cuando empece a derramar lagrimas, me has hecho un juramento, uno que nunca olvidare, se grabara en mi interior para la eternidad.

-por que lloras?- escucho la preocupación en tu voz

-porque soy feliz, inmensamente feliz-

Estrecho aun mas el abrazo, para asegurarme que esto no es un sueño, una fantasía que mi corazón me juega, pero no todos mis sentidos me permiten reconocer que esto es real, y que realmente estas a mi lado.

-Te amo Trowa-

-y yo a ti Quatre-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Bueno creo que este es uno de mis fic mas románticos que me he hecho, espero les guste.


End file.
